


Łzy

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Crobby - Freeform, Crowley and Feelings, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Nice Crowley, Parent!Crobby
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

Crowley mógł sobie być cholernym Królem Piekieł, mógł rządzić rozbestwionymi demonami, mógł likwidować wrogów pstryknięciem palców, ale nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z płaczącym siedmiolatkiem

  
— No nie płacz. Co ludzie zwykle mówią w takiej chwili? A, wszystko będzie dobrze.

  
— To Twoja wina! — Zapłakany Sam odepchnął go od siebie i odsunął się na drugi koniec kanapy.

  
— Moja? Znowu moja? Jestem demonem, ale to nie uprawnia cię do zrzucania wszystkiego na mnie.

  
— Nazwałeś mnie łosiem! I teraz wszyscy w szkole wołają za mną "łoś"! Ganiają za mną pokazując poroże!

  
Demon westchnął. Wiedział, że mały Sammy nie przepada za tym przezwiskiem, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że chłopiec przypominał mu właśnie to zwierzę.

  
Mówił Bobby'emu, że to naprawdę zły pomysł zostawić chłopców na tydzień pod jego opieką. Ale Singer koniecznie musiał jechać do swojego kumpla, Rufusa, bo grasowało u niego wyjątkowo duże stado wampirów.

  
Crowley przysunął się do Sama i otarł mu łzy z twarzy.

  
— Przestań, jesteś inteligentny. Nie uciekaj, tylko odpowiedź im. Na pewno wymyślisz ripostę, która zwali ich z nóg.

  
— Och myślisz, że podziałało by, gdybym powiedział, że moim ojczymem jest sam Król Piekieł?

  
— Wtedy wezmą cię za wariata. No, mógłbym to udowodnić, ale Bobby będzie miał pretensje.


End file.
